piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Pants (male)
Available at Select Tailors These items are available for purchase from a tailor or some from loot drops. 44Doubloon.png|Padres Del Fuego Required for the Raven's Cove Quest|link=44 Doubloon Breeches Arabian Trousers.jpg|Cuba|link=Arabian Trousers Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 10.13.12 PM.png|Tortuga|link=Buttoned Breeches Celtic_Trousers.jpg|Port Royal, Tortuga|link=Celtic Trousers Denin_Highwaters.jpg|Port Royal, Tortuga|link=Denim Highwaters denim.png|Cuba, Port Royal|link=Denim Skullsnap Trousers Denim_Trousers.jpg|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal|link=Denim Trousers Faded_Skullsnap_Trousers.jpg|Cuba, Port Royal|link=Faded Skullsnap Trousers Kaki_Skullsnap_Trousers.jpg|Port Royal, Tortuga|link=Kaki Skullsnap Trousers Leather_Highwaters.jpg|Port Royal|link=Leather Highwaters Potato_Sack_Trousers.jpg|Port Royal, Tortuga|link=Potato Sack Trousers Sail_Trousers.jpg|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal|link=Sail Trousers SmithyTrousers.png|Padres Del Fuego|link=Smithy Trousers Stowaway_Trousers.jpg|Cuba, Port Royal|link=Stowaway Trousers Swab_the_Deck_Trousers.jpg|Cuba, Port Royal|link=Swab the Deck Trousers Multiple Color Variations Available The following styles of pants can be found in a wide variety of colors from select clothing Tailors. Unique and usually bright and dark colors of these clothing articles can only be found in loot drops. Plain_Cotton_Highwaters.jpg|Cotton Highwaters Plain_Cotton_Trousers.jpg|Cotton Trousers Plain_Linen_Highwaters.jpg|Linen Highwaters Plain_Linen_Trousers.jpg|Linen Trousers Plain_Circus_Breeches_M.jpg|Circus Breeches Plain_Cotton_Shorts_M.jpg|Cotton Shorts Peddlers Pants Peddlers will have a special outfit outfit for each month. Peddlers will also have outfits for special holidays or events. They can be found in Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres Del Fuego and Cuba. Don't hesitate, if you want, go and buy the outfits quick because an outfit stays only two months or less. Corsair pants.png|Barbary Corsair Admiral Pants.jpg|Admiral BaronBreechesM.png|Barony Black Gold Trousers.png|Snapdragon Screenshot 2010-11-28 07-15-49.jpg|Emerald Duelist DiplomatBreechesUpdated.png|The Diplomat JuneTrousers.png|Crimson Captain PeddlerJunePants.png|French Assassin RCMPants.png|Raven's Cove Mercenary PeddlerSeptPants.png|Capt. Black Screenshot 2010-12-01 06-26-29.jpg|Town Mayor's Outfit Loose_chaps.PNG|Pilgrim Explorer MarchPants.png|Town Mayor's Outfit MayTrousers.png|Spanish Conquistador ScourgePants.png|Scourge of the Seas Screenshot 2010-12-08 06-41-34.jpg|Royal Commodore Screenshot 2010-12-08 06-25-10.jpg|French Fencer Peddler Shorts Fancy Light Brown Shorts.png|Spanish Adventurer Screenshot 2010-11-25 10-56-52.jpg|Treasure Hunter Leaked Peddler Pants In October of 2012, 9 outfits were accidentally released to Live Servers. 3 of them were old repeats, one was the actual month's outfit, and the other 5 were all new. Below are the all-new peddler items from the outfits that only a handful of pirates got their hands on. ChinaPants.png|China Seas Warrior Peddler Holiday Pants Peddlers usually sell special outfits during certain Holidays. These usually stay in stock shorter than normal Peddler sets, sometimes they aren't every out for more than 2 days. They usually recur every year with their corresponding Holiday Event. New years clothes4.png|New Year's Eve Valentine's Breeches.png|Valentine's Day Mardi Gras Trousers.png|Mardi Gras St. Patrick's Breeches.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Woldfire Trousers.PNG|Mother's Day PrincePants.png|Father's Day HalloweenPantsUpdated.jpg|Halloween & Friday the 13th Winter Festival Pants.png|Christmas Peddler Special Event Pieces Peddlers sometimes sell outfits during special events in the game, or just as a surprise. These outfits are usually out for a very short time, sometimes not even more than 3 days! Pants Privateer Breeches.png|Rogue Privateer BHPants.png|Bounty Hunter SeaSerpentPants.png|Sea Serpent Loot Only Pants These pants can only be found in loot and can sometimes may be as hard to find as a famed weapon. Zombies.jpg| Resale of 35 gold Circus breeches.png| Resale of 35 gold Quest Clothing These items can only be obtained through completion of certain clothing quests. Recruit Trousers.jpg| Resale of 35 gold Pirate Life Screenshot 2010-11-28 12-33-02.jpg| Resale of 35 gold Clothing Fit for a Pirate Adventure Breeches.jpg| Resale of 75 gold Adoria's Family Discontinued Pants Darkbluedenimtrousers.jpg|Dark Blue Denim Trousers DenimBlue.png|Blue Denim Trousers Bluesailtrousers.jpg|Blue Sail Trousers Black_Guys_Pants.jpg|Black Potato Sack Trousers SwabTheDeckTrousers(Darkblack).png|Black Swab the Deck Trousers browndenimtrousers.jpg|Dark Brown Denim Trousers darkbrownstowtrousers.jpg|Dark Brown Stowaway Trousers Old clothing6.png|Dark Gray Kaki Skullsnap Trousers Grey PST.jpg|Gray Potato Sack Trousers screenshot_2012-11-27_17-10-30.jpg|Red Sail Trousers denimtrousers.jpg|Yellow Denim Trousers 20121027172701!MayTrousers.png Pantcolor1.png PantColor2.png PantColor3.png PantColor4.png PantColor5.png PantColor6.png PantColor7.png PantColor8.png PantColor9.png PantColor10.png PantColor11.png PantColor12.png PantColor13.png PantColor14.png PantColor15.png PantColor16.png PantColor17.png PantColor18.png PantColor19.png PantColor20.png Peddler12Pants.png 1Pantcolor1.png 1Pantcolor2.png 1Pantcolor3.png 1Pantcolor4.png 1Pantcolor5.png 1Pantcolor6.png 1Pantcolor7.png 1Pantcolor8.png 1Pantcolor9.png 1Pantcolor10.png 1Pantcolor11.png 1Pantcolor12.png 1Pantcolor13.png 1Pantcolor14.png 1Pantcolor15.png 1Pantcolor16.png 1Pantcolor17.png 1Pantcolor18.png 1Pantcolor19.png 1Pantcolor20.png Category:Clothing